Love like theirs
by mahni.death
Summary: Dogs and aliens. Drakken is in live with Shego. Did he blow it? Shego is in love with Drakken. Will she accept this? one shot
1. The stem of problems

Drew 'Drakken' Lipski stole a glance upwards, fighting to stay awake. His spiky black was plastered onto his forehead. "Ugh." He groaned, his body aching in every way. He had a thick unibrow, and he was at an average height. His said spiky black hair ended in a pony tail, that stopped at the bottom of his neck. His cousin 'Motor' Ed referred to it as a baby mullet. He had the blackest eyes and dark rings surrounding them from staying up multiple nights, and a scar under the left eye. But, his most dominent characteristic was his blue skin. He had dragged himself up on the beach of his Caribbean Lair. Warmonga his temperary sidekick had thrown him out of his own Lair. "Shego helped Kim Possible, I'll fire her."

Sheila Go A.K.A Shego ran to find Drakken. She was beautiful. Her wavy black hair reached to the top of her thighs She saw a lump in the sand. It didn't move much. Just enough Shego it was alive. Drakken closed his eyes. He let sleep over come him. "Dr. D!" Shego cried out. Drakken started to fall in a deep slumber. and started lightly snoring. 'He sounds like a purring kitten.' Shego thought to herself as she dragged him into the lair. Shego had always wondered if Drakken was blue all over.


	2. Uncharted Problems

Shegp knew she couldn't leave her employer/ friend like that, shivering on the couch. She took Drakken to his room. She unbuttoned the first three buttons and found he wore a dry black T-shirt under his blue lab coat. Shego pulled the black boots and gloves off and threw them on the dresser. Apperently he does. She never felt so exhausted for a long time. She pulled off the blue lab coat and she noticed Drakken has toned arms. She saw him lift heavy equipitment before but never really thought about it. Her emerald green eyes skittered over to her own hand where her green and black cat suit covered her slightly green tinged skin, a side affect to the plasma she shoots. That is a side affect of the radioactive comet hitting you. Drakken sleepily blinked up at Shego She froze hoping he was still sleeping. Luckily he was. Drakken yawned, "night Shego" and curled upon his side. "Joy, just makes my job so much easier." Shego muttered to herself. Shego the green villainess turned the blue villian onto his back again and slid his shirt off. She rummaged through Drakken's closet looking for PJs She threw a quick glance around the room. t was navy blue, like his skin. She saw that his room was bare other than two photos. One was his mother, but the other was the strip from when she had the Moodulators. She knew she had to worry and find something when Drakken sneezed in his sleep. "Hmm?" Drakken opened his blue eyelids groggily. Shego froze when Drakken scanned the room. His eyes narrowed at a his closet as he got up, he yawned. Drakken shuffled over to where Shego stood. He ducked his head into the closet, grabbed his PJs and headed to the bathroom. Shego darted to her room to change into her PJs. She changed into a black T- shirt and green cotton bottoms. When she slipped under the covers. she thought 'iwonder why he kept the picture?'

Drakken just plopped onto the huge red circular bed.


	3. After math

Drakken dried his hair and dragged himself downstairs to the microwaved a bag of popcorn, and turned on the TV. His favorite show; Ballroom Dancing with B-Actors, was on. After a bit, his chin hit his chest, his eyes drooping, he felt his mind drifting. "I think about my new take over the world scheme," he muttered. Shego's head lifted up groggily, she had a mess of hair, with a few tangles. Walking downstairs she found Drakken sprawled in a single comfy chair they stole. He had a blue-plan sheet covering his face and chest. "He stayed up all night again?" Shego turned to the kitchen when, "Ugh, killer headache." Drakken moaned. "Shego!" Drakken yelled as loud as possible. "What chief?" Shego inquired, annoyed. "Where are the pain killers?" "Here," Shego answered while digging into her pouch. "I dreamed my best take over the world scheme. Let's go see a baseball game?" Drakken ran the thought by Shego.

"No"

"Shego," he whined, "I'm your boss. You have to, when we're there we can steal the wallets."

"Fine." Shego ran to get changed. She emerged her green and black room, wearing a black tank top with green flames reaching half way up. "Ready Dr. D," Shego called. Drakken stopped and stared for a minute her skinny jeans complimented her figure. She also plastered on a smile, Shego ran her eyes over Drakken. He wore a loose grey T-shirt and blue jeans. "Let's go." "Sure, chief." Shego followed. She decided to take a cat nap. It took 1/2 a day to get to the ball park. Drakken felt a light weight being placed on his shoulder. As he glanced over he saw it was Shego. Drakken shook Shego awake. She jerked her head up fast. Her plasma flare engulfed her hands. Luckily she woke up fast, "What?" Shego shouted, anger boiling. "We're here," Drakken cowered, he jumped out of the hover car and ran to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please?" Drakken requested while taking out his wallet. "169.99 sir," the pimply teen at the booth told Drakken. Drakken grumbled while fishing for the money. "This is outrageous, this better be a good game!" Drakken squeezed by people, Shego quickly scanned the playing field, she saw no one good was playing. "Shego why don't you get something?" "No, I wanna see whose playing." Drakken ran a hand through his spiky hair. 'She has to be so stubborn.'he thought to himself. Shego turned back to the game. "The Red Sox's bases are loaded," a booming voice awoke Shego. She lifted her head fro Drakken's shoulder, his head was turned away, his eyes were half closed. "You should sleep, swear you will die from the lack of sleep. DR. D," Shego whispered in his ear. He jumped up in alarm. "The game will end in an hour," Drakken turned to face her. "And I paid evil schemes aren't cheap and my funds are low you know." He turned back. 12 hours later, "I can't believe there were aliens in our last scheme, it went down to earth then," Shego mentioned cautiously. She wanted to see if Drakken was over it. Drakken turned away completely, then he pulled it to a stop above the clouds and put it on auto-pilot. Shego followed Drakken into a small room. just small enough to keep a few clothes, toothbrushes, and Drakken's ridiculous bear with a scar just like his, that he couldn't sleep without. He quickly came back up with a pillow. Shego saw this and started to casually file her nails.

* * *

Well? I need a beta reader. I'll be updating every few hours. I have to type up the next few chapters. And Please review.


	4. Fired much?

Drakken said, "I don't forgive you," and went to sleep. Shego thought, 'crap, what am I supposed to do? He'll probably fire me. Fuck' Then an idea struck Shego, "I'll be nice to him!'

"Drakken, Dr. D, Chief? Wake up!" Shego jerked her head back as Drakken flung himself forward. The blue scientist cracked and rubbed his neck and collapsed on his bed. "Sleep well Dr.D?" Shego called out when Drakken plopped himself down at the table. "What would want for breakfast?" Shego didn't understand why but she had trouble talking to Drakken. "Must've caught a cold," muttered Drakken. He acted as if the green lady never spoke and turned to the stove. The scent was tantalizing. "Shego take a long vacation, and take your belongings." Shego could read through the lines. The conclusion angered her and worried her. "You're firing me!? Why?" "You helped Kim Possible." Drakken mumbled a halfhearted, "She thinks she's all that, but she's not. And don't think i can trust you. Also you left me to rot in prison, PRISON! I thought it was you breaking me out. I pay you to break me out." Shego felt a few tears run down her face. Frantically she swiped out the tears.

'Crap. Crap, crap crap' those words replayed over again. Drakken instantly regretted those words.


	5. love pure and simple

"Shego, Shego don't go." ' I just blew my chances, now I can't tell her I love her.' A few days ago Drakken admitted why his heart raced when he was near Shego. Shego stormed around the lair collecting her stuff. Shego blinked away tears, if anyone saw that, her evil rep was shot. She pulled up the most familiar emotion she knew; anger. 'Fine! Fine! I take back that I love him.' When she finished, she turned to Drakken. "I'm sorry! Please, please, I don't mean it." Drakken pleaded. She gracefully turned and tugged the suitcase behind her. A few weeks later Shego robbed a bank. As usual Kim Possible arrived with her goofy blond-haired sidekick/boyfriend. "Where do you think your going?" Kim Possible asked. She stood hands on hips, and a smirk tugged at her lips. "I'm going home, Princess." Shego shifted into a fighting stance. Kim rolled her eyes at the predictable villainess. "Where's Drakken?" Kim asked. She noticed Shego faltered. "Why should I know, I'm not his babysitter." Shego quipped. Kim knew she hit a sore spot. "Where is he?" Kim persisted. "Somewhere. Probably at the lair." Km never thought that Shego care about her boss. 'Well, maybe it's from working and living together so long, or the moodulator incident.' She and Ron got together shortly after it happened. She remembered while she went after Ron, Shego went after Drakken. Kim had dodged a few of Shego's punches and kicks. But, Shego hit her squarely on the chest and face. Then the real danger came as a single narrow bolt of green plasma shot right at her mid-section. Kim used her cheering moves to jumped over Shego's plasma bolt. " I regret the comment" Shego took all her anger and frustration out on 'Kimmie-cub' as her Dad called her. The sidekick wandered too close in Shego's grabbing range. Knowing Kimmie couldn't hurt her boyfriend, she chucked Ron at Kim. "Ahhh, KP help me!" Ron hollered. While the two world-wide heros untangled themselves, Shego ran away. Shego used her IPhone 5s to find info on Dr. Bortel's Moodulator info. "They don't create anything. They take what feelings there and just amplifies them. If the setting is on love, they will go for who the person truly loves." "Well, I must love Drakken then," Shego muttered under her breath. Back at the lair, Drakken paced about, regretting his words. "Shego where are you?" He asked once the dial tone chimed. He then hung up and redialed. This time he alternated to a pathetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please come back. Or at least reply." "I must have left 27 of each' Drakken thought to himself. "Blast." "Boss, they haven't seen her. But they say she robbed a bank," Drakken twisted his upper body to face the henchmen. "Its 250 miles from here." "Crap was Drakkens reply. "See you Monday." The henchman plodded down the hall then. Drakken sighed and dropped into a couch in front of the TV. Shego sneaked into the lair. The door creaked. "Don't move Shego," Drakken said loudly. He didn't want to miss her. "Do you know how worried I was?!" "But-" Shego tried to get a word in but Drakken was in full rant mode. "I was worried sick, I called like 54 times. You could've called back!" When Drakken stopped to catch his breath Shego voiced her question. "Why do you care?" "Because I-I-I love you." Drakken blurted out. "Don't hurt or hate me." Shego leaned in. Drakken was backed up against the wall Their mouths crashed. Drakken licked Shego's lip seeking entrance. She accepted and parted her lips enough to slip his tongue in. Their was a brief struggle for dominance. Shego felt Drakken tangle his hands in her hair. Shego copied. When they parted to gulp air Shego confessed, "I love you too."


End file.
